Printed circuit boards and integrated circuit are well known. It is further know that integrated circuits, usually of a rectangular shape, are plugged into openings of a printed circuit board by way of stationary connecting pins and are then soldered together with the associated conductors of the printed circuit board.
Integrated circuits are also known under the customary name PCC (plastic chip carrier), having plastic housings which are provided with contacts on their circumferential sides. These integrated circuits are plugged into a printed circuit board usually by way of an expensive contact support. The support is soldered onto the printed circuit board by way of a known soldering method (for example, immerse soldering) through the use of stationary soldering pins. A direct soldering of a PCC-building block to the conductor side of the printed circuit board is usually only possible through the use of relatively expensive soldering devices and by using a soldering paste applied on the specific soldering points by means of a printing method. Accordingly, the use of such building blocks in a printed circuit is somewhat limited due to the cost and relatively delicate steps involved. Accordingly, there exists a need for a system of coupling an integrated circuit to a printed circuit which avoids the use of additional supporting members and relatively intricate soldering techniques.